Five Times Elizabeth Shot John
by Charmed225
Summary: I think the title is kinda self explanatory...Five separate times John gets shot by Liz : Sparky! Um...it's better than this summary, for sure!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok so I couldn't resist doing one of those 'five times' stories, even though I know they have been done so many times…and I even realise that most of these stories will be clichéd, and written countless of times, but what the hell, we all like them!! I hope :-)

So without further ado, here is number one!

* * *

**Five Times Elizabeth Shot John**

1:

She felt the gun weighing heavily in her hands as she crouched behind the large tree trunk. It was loaded, ready to be shot as soon as she heard him coming. She waited, her heart thumping painfully fast in her chest, breathing heavily. He would come.

A snap of a twig quickly captured her attention. He was moving with great stealth, but his large boots still made a noise on the hard earth. A thrill of anticipation swept through her; this was it, the moment she had been waiting for. He had had the advantage earlier, when they were out in the open, but now this was her territory, with the dense trees aiding in her superior ambushing skills.

She turned her head and peered around the trunk, watching as he crouched down to inspect the soil. No doubt he was searching for her tracks. He was oblivious to what was truly around him, and one side of her mouth quirked up in a smile. His death would be quick…perhaps he wouldn't even feel a thing.

But he had heard something. He lifted his head suddenly, and started to search the bushes with his keen gaze. His gun, which he had been holding loosely against his side, now pointed out in front of him.

The predatory nature inside of her took control. It was now or never, the moment of truth.

She counted slowly as she sensed his footsteps approach.

_Just a little bit further…_

He seemed to be drawn to her hiding place…not that she was complaining.

_In fact_, she mused as she readied her gun, _it would mean that he would be far too close to miss._

He took another step, the step she had been waiting for, his one fatal mistake.

She rounded the trunk, gun pointing at his chest, firing a few short bursts. He didn't even have time to react as the bullets hit him. Blood stained his shirt red as he dropped to the ground, and his eyes glazed over. She lifted her arms in the air, emitting a triumphant shout.

'I wiiiiiiin!'

BEEPGAME OVERBEEP

John dropped the game console in defeat as the words flashed up on the screen.

'How did you become so good at this?' he demanded. He hadn't ever imagined Elizabeth to be so...predatory. Her eyebrow lifted as she gazed back at her second-in-command.

'I got bored of solitaire,' she smirked.

* * *

Heh, so I hope you liked it!! Please leave a review…Loved it? Hated it? Tell me! Chapter two will be up in a couple of days. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so here is the second installment! For those of you who don't know, this is not a continuation of the first chapter. These are five separate fics tied together by the title. However, if there is one which you would like to be developed into a whole story, leave me a message/review, and I will see what I can do!

Hmm...I'm not sure how well I write this genre...well, here goes nothing!!

* * *

2:

Elizabeth was surprised that she could even walk after three days of captivity in a cold, dark cell, without food or water. However, the guards on either side of her were half dragging her down the corridor, and she supposed that if they should let go, she would fall to the ground in an ungraceful heap, to move no more for a long time. She couldn't help but stumble as she was forcefully pushed into the interrogation room. She had been in this place before, and as she gazed at the man standing beside the metal chair, she felt her heart sink lower in her chest.

'Tie her up,' he snapped to her guards. She felt the metal hit the back of her legs, and she sank slowly onto the seat. Thick ropes were knotted around her ankles, and her arms were quickly tied behind her back. The man walked up to her at a deliberately controlled pace. He pushed his squashed, unshaven face closer to hers, and smiled knowingly.

'Hello, Doctor Weir,' he purred. She kept her mouth tightly closed, just as he had expected. 'Still being uncooperative? We have remedies for that, you know. Throll here has been rather…gentle…on you so far. I would hate to have to order him to be a bit more, how should I say…persuasive?'

She kept quiet, and tried to concentrate on the heavy beats of her heart rather than his sneering voice.

'Let's try this again, shall we?' he continued. 'Where is the location to the Ancestral City, Doctor Weir?'

'Go to hell,' she snapped back, showing defiance that would have made John proud. Then she shut her eyes, anticipating the blow before it happened. She felt the sharp sting to her cheek, and couldn't help but gasp in shock and pain, eliciting a smile from her captor.

'You know, Doctor Weir, I do really have all the time in the world. I'm a patient man.' He lent down and rested his arm against her shoulder. 'How long do you think you'll last without food or water, hmm?'

His tone had taken on a conversational air, which strengthened her resolve.

'You won't kill me,' she replied, sounding far more confident than she felt. 'You need me.'

'Oh, I highly doubt that,' he smiled. 'I know that your friends will come looking for you soon enough. When they do, I can merely take a few more captives, and start all over again. Not difficult to do, surprisingly.'

He felt that their time had come to an end. Nodding to the guards, she was untied. Standing up slowly, Elizabeth made a split decision. As one of the guards reached for her arm, she snatched his gun from its holster and backed away, aiming the weapon out in front of her.

'Don't touch me,' she said roughly. She could feel her knees shaking, and hoped that her weakness wouldn't show. She had never expected to use a gun, but desperate times seemed to call for desperate measures.

'Now now, Elizabeth,' he said with a slight hint of urgency in his voice. 'You aren't really going to shoot us, are you? You don't have the nerve…'

The alarm activated suddenly. She hadn't even noticed him reaching for it. She saw the guards reaching for their guns, and she pulled the trigger.

One

Two

Three

A noise from doorway made her spin around.

'Elizabe…?'

Four

The newcomer stared at her in shock.

'John?' she whispered as he sunk to the ground. 'No…'

* * *

So I hope you enjoyed it!! 

Thanks to: **CJSpooks, dialee, LinziDay, lakewater, sparklyshimmer2010** and **saphiretwin369** for your reviews!

Please read and review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, so this story kinda takes liberties with the title and all…You'll get what I mean when you've read it!

And I just realised that I never put in a disclaimer…so here it is:

**Disclaimer:** Um…really. You think I own SGA? Yeah yeah, I do actually…IN MY DREAMS!! Oh, and if I did, Elizabeth would still be there, and Sparky would RULE THE WORLD!!!

* * *

3:

The rhythmic beat of the Athosian music filled her mind. Elizabeth couldn't help but sway to the song as she stood, watching the crowd of dancers.

'Glad to get out?' a voice sounded in her ear.

'John!' she smiled. 'Yes, I haven't been to a party for what feels like a very long time!'

He nodded, and said something else to her.

'Sorry?' she half shouted. 'The music's too loud! I can't…'

He grabbed her by the hand and half dragged her away from the designated dance area and over to a long wooden table set out in the middle of a clearing.

'I said,' he replied in a normal tone of voice, 'do you want a drink?'

She smiled up at him, and then nodded.

'Sounds good.'

He inspected the beverages displayed on the table.

'I don't think you'll be wanting this,' he said out loud while pointing to an ominously dark liquid. Elizabeth gave him a curious look.

'How come?' she demanded, eyeing the drink. 'What is it?'

'It's not for the faint hearted,' John told her with a smirk. 'A couple of shots of this and you'll hate yourself in the morning.'

'And you don't think I'll want it why?'

He gave her a surprised look.

'Didn't think I could hold my alcohol?' she asked with a smirk. She gave him a challenging glare. 'Why don't you and I see which one of us is the more experienced drinker?'

John only hesitated for a moment before shaking her hand.

'You're on.'

Ten minutes later, John wondered quite _how _he ended up in this situation, with half of the Atlantis team, together with most of the Athosian population, cheering on either him or Elizabeth, with said woman grinning at him evilly over another shot.

'Struggling?' she asked innocently. 'We can stop if you want.'

He shook his head, trying to ignore his brain knocking on the inside of his skull in order to escape, and picked up his glass.

'Another shot,' he ordered. Both his and Elizabeth's glasses were filled, and he raised his in a toast. She clinked the glasses together, and knocked back the liquid in one go. He groaned and followed her example.

'Another…shot…' he muttered weakly. A hand came to take the glass away.

'I think that both you and Doctor Weir have had enough,' Teyla admonished. The bystanders groaned. 'Most of my people cannot drink as much as you have, and they are used to it.'

John nodded.

'Maybe you're right…' he muttered. 'Come on, Liz.'

'Don't call me that,' she grumbled as they staggered away from the table together, the crowd behind them dispersing to go back to dancing or talking. John checked quickly over his shoulder, and when he was sure that no-one was watching, he pulled Elizabeth into the woods. As they walked, as steadily as they could, away from the party, the music faded away, until they were left in complete silence. Elizabeth sat down on the ground with a sigh, leaning her back against a tree trunk. John hesitated a moment before dropping down beside her.

'You alright?' he asked her. She leant her head against his shoulder.

'Yeah,' she breathed quietly. She raised her head again to look him in the eye. 'Although I would have won.'

'No doubt,' he admitted, gazing back. Their faces were suddenly very close together. John leant forward slightly, and Elizabeth copied him so that their foreheads were touching.

'I'm going to kiss you now,' John told her softly, knowing in the back of his mind that he would have never said that if he had been sober.

'Ok,' she whispered.

'Will you regret it tomorrow?'

'Probably.'

'But you're still going to do it?'

She smiled.

'Definitely.'

With that, she closed the gap and kissed him deeply.

* * *

Thanks to: **Lantia4ever, dialee, LinziDay, romiegirl, saphiretwin369, Wormhole, sparklyshimmer2010**, and **CJSpooks** for your reviews!

In reply to your question, dialee, I think that it is the reader's view whether or not it was set to stun...although I have had a few requests to make chapter 2 a full length story...so we shall see...


End file.
